Cent pour sang
by Noan
Summary: UA/YAOI Sous la lune pleine, Ichigo se redressa, passant une langue sur ses canines. L'heure de la chasse est venue. Même le résumé est de Dod !


**Disclamer: Rien est à moi même pas les idées. Elles sont à ma bêta qui a largement contribué à cette histoire!!**

**Résumé: **Sous la lune pleine, Ichigo se redressa, passant une langue sur ses canines. L'heure de la chasse est venue. **Même le résumé est de Dod ^^!!**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Paring: GrimmIchi  
**

**Notes: **Fic à deux têtes ^^!! Conjugaison d'idées entre ma bêta et moi!!! Et, au départ elle devait être le thème 10: le sang du challenge ' De toi à moi en passant par nous' mais elle s'est transformé en vrai fic!!

**Bêta: Dod!! **

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture  
**

**

* * *

Cent pour sang :**

-

-

Ichigo se léchait les lèvres d'anticipation. Dans quelques minutes, les prisonniers seraient lâchés dans la nature et la chasse pourrait commencer. Pour l'instant, attendant tranquillement l'heure, il buvait un saké en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Renji, et de sa délicieuse fiancée et calice, Rukia. Ils étaient tous trois installés dans l'un des petits salons de la demeure Kuchiki, clan adoptif de Rukia, et discutaient de tout et de rien en écoutant un peu de musique. Le comte Kuchiki, le frère aîné de Rukia, était à la tête d'une des familles vampires les plus puissantes du Japon et son autorisation pour la chasse se faisait désirer.

Il y avait plus de quatre siècles maintenant que les vampires avaient arrêté les chasses sauvages et avaient conclu un pacte de non-agression avec la race humaine : contre la certitude de ne pas se faire mordre n'importe où, n'importe quand, les humains leur vendaient leurs plus sordides criminels, chaque mois, à la même date. Et étant donné le chaos qui régnait dans ce monde depuis la fin de la 3e guerre mondiale, la pitance ne manquait pas.

Quand enfin, retentit le gong, Ichigo offrit son plus beau sourire à ses amis et s'éclipsa, les laissant entre eux. Après tout, depuis qu'il était lié avec Rukia, Renji n'avait plus besoin de chasser et profitait d'être seul avec elle au manoir pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Une seule fois, ils avaient fait l'amour alors que tout le monde était là et le lendemain, chacun des résidents s'était ingénié à leur rappeler leurs prouesses nocturnes. Les vampires ont l'ouïe très fine et un sens de l'humour acéré.

Le jeune vampire, un magnifique spécimen de presque 1,80 m à l'ébouriffante et courte chevelure rousse, s'élança du deuxième étage et atterrit gracieusement à une dizaine de mètres de la façade. Sans prendre de pause, il courut au travers des jardins pour rejoindre au plus vite, au moins avant les autres, la forêt qui bordait le domaine. Là étaient lâchés les prisonniers, là était le repas de ce soir.

En quelques secondes, il avait parcouru les 500 mètres qui le séparaient des arbres et y entra sans un bruit. Il ralentit alors sa course, humant l'air, cherchant frénétiquement l'odeur du sang, charriée par le souffle de la peur qu'exaltaient les hommes pris au piège.

La lune était brillante et pleine, rendant sûrement cela beaucoup plus intéressant. En général, la présence de l'astre lunaire redonnait espoir aux prisonniers qui espéraient en réchapper vivants. Le pensaient-ils du moins. Comment pouvaient-ils croire une seule seconde qu'au milieu d'une quinzaine de vampires, dont les plus puissants du pays, ils puissent survivre jusqu'au matin ?

Ichigo ne s'en plaignait pas, il avait toujours trouvé que cet impossible espoir transformé en douloureuse terreur à la vue d'un vampire rendait leur sang plus savoureux. Tout en cherchant leur trace, il se léchait les lèvres d'envie. Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'il n'avait pas bu et cela se faisait sentir. Il était fébrile et sa peau se couvrait lentement de sueur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : l'agréable odeur de la mort. Un sourire sadique se peignit sur sa face, dévoilant deux longs crocs luisant de salive. Il se lança sur la piste de cet alléchant parfum et le trouva, un moment plus tard, à genoux au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, priant un dieu quelconque pour son salut. C'était bien les hommes ça, de croire que quelques paroles lancées en l'air pourraient les aider.

À pas de loup, il avança lentement, ayant un peu envie d'exercices avant de manger. Une fois derrière lui, il posa la main sur l'épaule du condamné. Celui-ci sursauta en criant et se redressa vivement, son regard apeuré allait du vampire à ce qui l'entourait, essayant de trouver une issue, un moyen de s'échapper. Le sourire d'Ichigo s'agrandit.

– Bouh !

L'homme hurla, fit volte-face et se mit à courir sans savoir où il allait.

– Ma… ma… Si prévisible !

Pendant une vingtaine de secondes, il observa ses ongles, comptant dans sa tête, comme s'il jouait à cache-cache, et arrivé à vingt, sa langue passa sur ses lèvres et un long frisson d'excitation secoua sa peau.

– J'arrive, murmura-t-il.

Il prit le même chemin que son futur repas et le suivit à la trace pour le rattraper quelques mètres plus loin. Il ne lui laisserait pas la moindre chance. Il sauta sur lui et l'homme hurla. Et alors qu'il allait planter ses crocs dans la peau tendre du cou pour percer la carotide et enfin accéder au délicieux liquide carmin, un râle puissant, venu du fin fond de la forêt, l'arrêta. Surpris, Ichigo se redressa et tendit l'oreille. Jamais encore il n'avait entendu pareille plainte et, bien malgré lui, il fut inquiet pour les plus jeunes vampires qui les avaient accompagnés ce soir. Il se leva alors, laissant sa proie tremblante au sol.

– Tires-toi. Si tu te démerdes, tu pourras sortir vivant d'ici.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier. Il détala comme un lapin sans vérifier si le vampire était à sa poursuite ou non. Mais Ichigo ne le suivit pas. Il prit un tout autre chemin, allant au plus vite à l'endroit d'où venait le cri.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, soit à des kilomètres de sa position de départ, il déboucha dans une clairière où l'attendait une scène incroyable. Face à lui, une immense masse de muscles, couverte en partie de poils bleus, hurlait vers le ciel, une longue queue aussi bleue que les poils s'agitait en tout sens dans son dos. Il pensait que sa belle-sœur était la dernière de sa race, et à voir un mâle, en pleine force de l'âge, une brusque décharge d'excitation, de réelle excitation comme il n'en avait plus senti depuis longtemps, traversa son corps, le laissant le corps tendu et les yeux brillants. Sa langue vint à nouveau s'échouer sur ses lèvres, un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Un garou. Pas un loup, une panthère : un pantera. Un monstre de plus de deux mètres aux oreilles pointues plaquées sur ses longs cheveux bleus en signe d'agressivité, le haut des épaules couverts d'une fine couche de poils qui descendaient en une fine ligne sur ses bras et au creux de son torse, elle s'arrêtait à la naissance des pectoraux impressionnants et reprenait au nombril, serpentant au creux d'abdominaux alléchants. Il était couvert de blessures, çà et là, et les sourcils d'Ichigo se soulevèrent en comprenant : c'était l'un des prisonniers. Et cette odeur suave et métallique qui planait dans l'air, venant directement des entailles qui couvraient l'homme-animal, faisait vibrer sa peau et son palais. Il avait envie de ce sang comme jamais encore et il l'aurait.

– Kurosaki-sama….

La voix haletante ramena son attention sur sa droite, où, comme il le craignait quand il avait entendu le premier cri, un jeune vampire gisait, blessé.

– Dégage de là, Kira. Je m'en occupe.

– Mais…

Les yeux d'Ichigo étaient revenus sur la bête, aussi Kira ne vit-il pas le blanc de ses yeux virés au noir et sa pupille se faire dorée.

– Je suis le vampire le plus puissant du pays, après Kuchiki-sama et Kenpachi-dono. Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller. Si t'es si inquiet, demain matin, si je ne suis pas rentré, va voir Renji et dis-lui ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le jeune vampire se leva tant bien que mal.

– Bien.

Et s'en alla aussi vite que ses blessures le lui permettaient. Un rire tonitruant s'éleva alors, ramenant l'attention du vampire sur le garou.

– Tu ne manques pas de tripes, suceur de sang !! Me battre ? Moi ? Dans tes rêves !

Aussitôt il attaqua. Il se rua sur Ichigo, griffes sorties en émettant le même râle qui l'avait alerté plus tôt. Un sourire plein de défi étira les lèvres du vampire. Ce combat allait être le plus intense de sa très longue vie.

À à peine un mètre de lui, le garou se baissa, prenant Ichigo par surprise et lui envoya son épaule dans l'estomac, le propulsant à plusieurs mètres. Le jeune vampire eut le souffle coupé par le coup d'une extrême violence et mit un temps avant de se redresser de l'arbre contre lequel il avait atterri. Il essuya le filet de sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres et lécha sa main en fixant le garou devant lui.

– Pas mal pour une bestiole.

Le garou feula et rua à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Ichigo esquiva sans mal en sautant au-dessus de son adversaire et envoya de toutes ses forces ses poings fermés dans son dos. L'autre grogna de douleur mais fléchit à peine les genoux avant de repartir à sa poursuite. Ichigo se déroba, esquivant plusieurs frappes toutes aussi violentes que la première, attendant une ouverture. La force brutale du garou était bien plus élevée que la sienne mais sa connaissance de l'anatomie lui permettait de donner des coups bien placés et souvent mortels. Cela ne serait pas le cas pour son adversaire. Plus le combat durait, plus il voulait son sang.

– Alors, vampire ? Tu ne sais que fuir ?

Ichigo ne fit que sourire et disparut du champ de vision du garou. Celui-ci, totalement déstabilisé regardait frénétiquement autour de lui, le nez relevé, cherchant l'odeur singulière de son adversaire. Il la capta trop tard, le pied du vampire entra dans son champ de vision et la surprise ralentit sa réaction. Il prit le coup en plein dans la gorge et il s'écroula, la respiration coupée nette et à bout de force. Comment avait-il fait, il était incapable de le dire et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut le sourire vainqueur de ce maudit suceur de sang.

-

Grimmjow ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa tête le lançait et ses muscles lui faisaient souffrir le martyre. La seule chose qui traversa son esprit fut 'Que s'est-il passé ?' Il tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu'il était dans une pièce immense, en pierre sombre, une chambre, vu le grand lit qui trônait devant l'un des murs, face à lui. Deux larges fenêtres laissaient entrer la faible lueur de la lune. Il jugea du temps écoulé en la voyant. La pleine lune devait être passée depuis quelques jours déjà. 'Où est-il ?' Il se souvenait du jeune vampire, très séduisant soit dit en passant et totalement à son goût, il l'aurait bien violé avant de le massacrer, mais c'était tout ce dont il se souvenait. La fin du combat et comment était-il arrivé là, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Une âme charitable ? Peu probable, il n'avait jamais inspiré la charité à personne et n'avait jamais cherché à l'inspirer.

– Enfin réveillé ?

Il sursauta et essaya de se redresser mais en fut empêché par de lourdes chaînes attachées à ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il grogna en regardant de quoi il en retournait. Il était littéralement vissé au mur, à moitié allongé, sur une espèce de matelas épais, à même le sol, couvert de coussins et de tissus précieux. Il tira violemment sur les attaches pour les faire céder mais à part un peu de poussière, les chaînes ne bougèrent pas. Il se tourna alors vers son 'hôte' en grognant.

– C'est quoi c'te merde ?!

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le jeune vampire se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, assis à une table couverte de victuailles, buvant tranquillement une tasse de thé. La faim prit le pas sur sa colère. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé à sa faim, ni même mangé tout court ? Avant d'être lâché dans cette forêt pour le plaisir de quelques privilégiés, il n'avait pas vu un bout de viande depuis près de trois ans… Son estomac grogna, amenant un sourire aux lèvres du vampire. Il ne répondit pas à sa question précédente et se leva, prenant avec lui un petit plateau déjà préparé et alla jusqu'au garou. Celui-ci s'acharna brusquement sur ses attaches, essayant d'atteindre le vampire mais elles étaient trop courtes.

– Ne t'agites pas, tu vas rouvrir tes blessures.

Les yeux de Grimmjow se plissèrent et l'observèrent avant de les poser sur lui-même. Effectivement, il était couvert de bandages et les plus petites blessures, à vue, avaient été soignées. Le plateau fut posé devant lui pendant qu'il s'examinait.

– Manges, tu dois crever de faim.

Grimmjow renifla devant le plateau et bien que mort de faim, comme l'avait justement dit le vampire, il avait une fierté. Il était hors de question qu'il mette à bas sa dignité et accepte la pitié de ce suceur de sang.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je suis un pantera doublé d'un meurtrier.

– Rien à faire de qui ou de ce que tu es. Tu n'es pas le premier pantera à venir ici et tu n'es pas non plus le premier meurtrier… Ce que je veux… La même chose que tous les vampires : un calice. Maintenant, mange.

La bouche du pantera s'ouvrit sous la surprise. Un calice ? Lui ? Ce vampire était cinglé, c'était la seule explication possible. Il pensait sérieusement qu'il allait se soumettre et dire amen ? Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et à gorge déployée. Le visage d'Ichigo se renfrogna. Il n'y avait pas matière à rire. Le calice était une personne très spéciale, un être particulier qui suivait le vampire tout au long de son éternité. Ichigo n'en connaissait que deux à avoir trouvé leur calice : Renji qui était tombé amoureux de Rukia au premier regard et son frère jumeau, Shiro, qui avait ramené le sien d'un voyage en bateau aux États-Unis. Et la seule chose qu'Ichigo savait c'était que le sang appelait le sang. Lui seul désignait le calice et l'odeur qui avait enchanté ses sens lui semblait être un bon indice. Elle l'enchantait toujours, blessures fermées, bandées, elle était toujours présente, enivrante, séduisante. Il se retenait d'aller près de lui, d'aller nicher son nez dans son cou pour respirer ce parfum à plein poumons, d'empaler ses crocs sur cette peau qui l'appelait sans cesse. Il sentait encore le goût métallique sur sa langue, sa saveur, sa texture, il lui semblait n'avoir toujours attendu que ça… Et il se moquait. De lui, de son rêve, de son attente… Il le détestait déjà autant qu'il avait envie de le garder près de lui.

– Nourris-toi au lieu de rire comme un fou.

Grimmjow se calma et planta son regard dans celui du vampire.

– Donne-moi une seule raison d'accepter un tel contrat.

– Je pourrais t'y forcer.

– Si tu l'avais voulu, ce serait déjà fait… Pourquoi accepterais-je de t'être soumis plutôt que la mort ?

Ichigo haussa un sourcil.

– Qui a parlé de soumission ?

Un moment, ils s'observèrent, sans rien dire, sans bouger. La donnée offerte par le vampire était, en soi, intéressante : le gîte, le couvert, un nom connu et reconnu, sans se soumettre ? Où était le piège ?

– Pour l'instant, mange. Je ne ferais mon choix que lorsque ma belle-sœur t'aura rencontré.

Ichigo se leva alors, prêt à sortir. S'il ne se donnait pas l'autorisation de s'en approcher sans son accord, il n'en supportait pas moins sa proximité. Sa volonté était arrivée à sa limite, il devait partir avant de se livrer à un carnage. Il arrivait à la porte quand elle s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant place à un double de lui-même en plus pâle. Les cheveux du nouvel arrivant étaient blancs, sa peau aussi tandis que ses yeux, dorés, étaient cernés de noir.

– Kira m'a dit que tu avais ramené un nouvel hôte ?

Ichigo tomba dans les bras de son frère jumeau.

– Shiro ! Quand es-tu rentré de La Nouvelle Orléans ?

– Il y a quelques minutes, mon frère, et la curiosité m'a poussée jusque dans tes quartiers. Alors où est-il ?

– Juste là.

Shiro entra un peu plus dans la pièce et avisa l'étranger.

– Eh bien… Un pantera ? Il semblerait que ce soit dans les gènes !

Le sourire qu'il adressait à son frère était loin d'être innocent et Ichigo en comprenait parfaitement toutes les implications.

– Je n'ai pas touché à son sang.

Son frère se tourna vers lui, étonné.

– Je t'ai connu moins scrupuleux. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Ichigo sentit ses joues rougir sous le mensonge éhonté. Il était incapable de cacher le moindre sentiment à cette moitié de lui. Celui-ci siffla, prenant ses rougeurs pour de la gêne.

– Je vois… C'est vrai aussi que c'est le premier que tu nous ramènes. Père sera ravi de l'apprendre.

Et avant que le plus jeune des deux n'ait eu le temps de répondre, une voix féminine s'éleva dans le couloir.

– Tu aurais pu m'attendre, Shiro-kun !! Moi aussi, je veux connaître l'amoureux d'Ichi-nii !!

Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure verte fit éruption dans la chambre et se pendit au cou d'Ichigo avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

– Ichi-nii !! Quel plaisir de te revoir !!

Le jeune vampire enlaça la taille de sa belle-sœur et lui rendit son baiser.

– As-tu fait bon voyage…

Le pantera le coupa net.

– Neliel ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers cette voix qui l'appelait et elle manqua de se trouver mal. Shiro la rattrapa de justesse.

– Que t'arrive-t-il, ma douce ? Le connais-tu ?

Elle mit quelques instants à se remettre de sa surprise et s'arracha de l'étreinte de son mari pour aller se jeter au cou du nouveau venu.

– Grimmjow !!! Kami… qu'est-ce que… Je te croyais mort… Il avait dit vous avoir tous tués !!

Grimmjow la serra fort dans ses bras, au moins autant que le lui permettait ses chaînes. Les jumeaux assistèrent à cette scène étrange et tendre sans réellement comprendre.

Les mains sur ses joues, Grimmjow la redressa.

– Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Tu devais être vendue à l'autre bout de la planète ! Je les ai massacrés pour savoir et…

– Shiro-kun m'a sauvé et épousé. Je suis bien ici. Ils sont bons avec moi et Shiro est… est…

Ses joues rosirent, finissant sa pensée. Shiro se redressa, comme un paon, fier de lui.

– Tu peux le dire, ma tendre, je suis juste un Dieu au lit.

Ichigo lui colla un coup de coude dans les côtes et Neliel rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Malgré l'instant de gène, Ichigo était content. Neliel l'appréciait, et pour cause on dirait, et il avait appris son prénom : Grimmjow… C'était une sonorité qui lui plaisait et qu'il aurait sûrement à cœur de crier au milieu de leurs ébats à venir. Elle se tourna alors vers lui.

– Peux-tu le détacher, Ichi-nii ? S'il te plait ?

Devant le regard implorant de sa belle-sœur, il ne put rien faire que d'obtempérer. Il s'approcha d'eux, sortant la clé des chaînes d'une de ses poches et s'agenouilla près de deux panteras.

– Qui es-ce pour toi, Neliel ?

– C'est mon frère, Ichi-nii. L'équipage que Shiro-kun a massacré pour me sauver avait dit que toute ma famille était morte. C'est pour cela que je ne vous en ai jamais parlé.

Ichigo soupira et, lentement, le regard planté dans les azurs du pantera, détacha les chaînes. Grimmjow feula de contentement et s'étira.

– Tu es libre de rester ou de partir.

Le jeune vampire se serait arraché le cœur plutôt que de tenir de telles paroles mais il aimait sincèrement sa belle-sœur et il était hors de question pour lui de la blesser. Soit Grimmjow restait de son plein gré, soit il partait. Il avait survécu à une chasse vampire, il était donc, selon les lois en vigueur, libre de ses mouvements et absous de ses crimes.

Une main brutale attrapa sa nuque et amena son visage sous les yeux inquisiteurs du pantera.

– Pas si vite, mon mignon, après m'avoir traité comme un chien, tu penses sérieusement te débarrasser aussi facilement de moi ?

Une autre main, plus douce celle-là, entra en jeu et vint se poser sur le bras du Grimmjow.

– S'il te plaît, Grimm…

Il la coupa en rejetant son bras.

– Je te verrais plus tard Nel-chan, pour l'instant c'est avec ce vampire que j'ai un problème à régler.

– Mais Grimm…

Elle fut à nouveau coupée dans ses récriminations, par son mari cette fois.

– Laisse-les régler leur petit problème, ma douce. Nous les verrons demain, au petit déjeuner.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à Ichigo qui n'avait encore rien dit pour se défendre et après un signe de tête lui assurant que tout irait bien, elle se leva et sortit de la pièce en suivant son mari. À peine furent-ils sortis qu'Ichigo se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas, sur l'estomac, complètement bloqué par la poigne qui maintenait toujours sa nuque. Tout comme lors de leur combat dans la forêt, il prit vite conscience qu'il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre le pantera. Sa force brute dépassait de loin la sienne, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir. Enfin… Subir… Même si Grimmjow l'ignorait, il n'était pas si réfractaire à l'idée de lui appartenir, bien au contraire. Au contact de sa main sur sa peau, son corps s'était embrasé et il n'attendait plus que ça : qu'il déchire ses vêtements et le prenne sans ménagement, faisant preuve de toute cette force sauvage qui semblait se répandre autour de lui.

– Et maintenant, c'est moi qui joue.

D'un coup de griffes, il arracha la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon du vampire, laissant leurs marques sur sa peau. Grimmjow se pencha et lécha le sang qui perlait sur ses reins.

– Moi aussi, j'aime le sang.

Un miaulement étranglé, entre plaisir et douleur, fit écho à son geste, l'incitant à continuer aussi durement. Il dégagea le tissu qui lui cachait la croupe blanche du vampire et, devant le spectacle qu'il trouva à son goût, il se lécha les lèvres d'envie. Impatient, il défit l'attache de ce qui lui restait de son pantalon et se positionna entre les jambes du jeune vampire qu'il avait écartées d'un coup de genou, sans jamais lâcher sa nuque. D'un brusque mouvement de hanches, il força l'intimité du corps sous lui qui ne résista pas et se déchira, lui arrachant une plainte étouffée de douleur. Le sang qui coula facilita la progression de Grimmjow qui grogna de plaisir une fois complètement pris dans l'étau du corps d'Ichigo. Il ne voyait pas et ne voulait pas voir les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage du jeune vampire. Il se laissa tomber sur le corps pâle tant la sensation était forte après des années d'abstinence. Il respirait lourdement, essayant de soumettre son corps pour ne pas jouir trop vite et profiter de ce plaisir éphémère. Sa main libre posée près de la tête du jeune vampire le tenait en équilibre au-dessus de lui et il fut surpris quand, entamant la danse, une des mains de celui-ci vint s'y accrocher. Il fut tenter d'être plus doux mais son corps l'entendait autrement. Le besoin était trop fort, impérieux et il se laissa guider par ses instincts. Il le prit violemment, peut-être un peu trop, ses blessures se rouvraient une à une, faisant perler son sang qui se mêlait à celui de sa victime sur sa peau blanche. Il lapa le mélange tout en se déhanchant, le goût métallique lui envoyant des frissons dans les veines, décuplant son désir mais quand il sentit la langue du jeune vampire sur son poignet, il l'attrapa par les cheveux et le tira.

– Pas de sang pour toi, mon mignon, je n'ai pas décidé si je serais ton calice.

Une plainte aiguë, désespérée, filtra des lèvres du vampire alors qu'il le redressait sur ses genoux, l'empalant avec plus de force sur lui. Les allées et venues devinrent plus rapides, plus violentes tandis que d'une main, il retenait le visage d'Ichigo près du sien et de l'autre, le masturbait.

– Je déteste les gens comme toi qui décident pour la vie des autres. Comme ce salopard qui a décidé que ma sœur serait à lui et a fait massacrer ma famille pour y arriver, comme ce larbin de gardien qui a décidé qu'on serait une pitance correcte pour des vampires, comme toi qui décides que je serais ton calice…

La jouissance le prit brusquement, comme par surprise, et il feula longuement dans le cou du jeune vampire qui le suivit quelques instants après.

Une fois revenu des limbes du plaisir, Grimmjow relâcha sa prise sur Ichigo qui s'écroula sans résistance sur le matelas. Ses jambes étaient couvertes de sang et de sperme et Grimmjow sentit une vague de culpabilité l'assaillir. Il l'observa un moment alors que le vampire avait perdu connaissance et continuait cependant de pleurer malgré tout. Il l'avait blessé, autant physiquement que moralement, mais il était hors de question qu'il revienne sur ses mots. Il haïssait réellement ceux qui prenaient des décisions pour les autres, surtout quand il s'agissait de lui mais ce jeune vampire n'avait rien demandé après tout, au dernier moment il lui avait laissé le choix. Il prenait juste pour les autres. C'était dommage, il lui plaisait vraiment mais avec ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir… Il partirait, le lendemain sûrement, après avoir fait ses adieux à sa sœur en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde.

-

Au petit matin, Ichigo ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant. Son corps hurlait de douleur et son cœur de solitude. Avant même d'être complètement réveillé, il savait que Grimmjow n'était plus là, il ne le sentait plus nulle part sur le domaine. Il se leva, à moitié nu, sa chemise en lambeaux dégringolant sur ses épaules et ses jambes nues, couvertes de bleus, de sang séché et de sperme. Dans un état second, il alla jusque dans la salle de bain qui jouxtait sa chambre et se posta devant le grand miroir. Il enleva la chemise et il soupira lourdement. Son visage était intact mais son corps gardait les traces de la brutalité du pantera. Son dos était lardé de coups de griffes tandis que, en plus de ses jambes, ses hanches, son torse, ses fesses étaient en partis couverts d'ecchymoses. Subitement ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba au sol où il éclata en sanglots. Son calice s'était refusé à lui et était parti, sans rien dire. Il pleura longtemps, durant des heures lui sembla-t-il puis, quand il n'eut plus une seule goutte à verser, il releva la tête. Dans son regard, il pouvait lire les premières lueurs du désespoir et il se promit que personne ne serait au courant. Il avait laissé le choix à Grimmjow devant témoins, il l'avait fait, il était parti, il n'y avait pas à revenir dessus. Quand Kira apporta le petit déjeuner, il semblait frais et dispo et il poussait le vice à sourire. Il avait fait une erreur, il en assumerait seul les conséquences.

-

-

Cinq ans plus tard…

-

– Hey Nnoitora ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! C'est là-bas qu'il faut décharger !!

Sous le soleil brûlant de l'été, Grimmjow donnait ses ordres aux dockers qui bossaient pour lui pour le déchargement d'un important transporteur qui arrivait de Los Angeles. En cinq ans, après une longue errance, Grimmjow était revenu à Tokyo où son histoire avait fait le tour de la basse ville et des mauvais quartiers. Qu'il soit sorti vivant d'une chasse vampire l'avait propulsé au rang de héros parmi la basse classe et on lui avait offert tout et n'importe quoi à son retour. Il avait choisi le port et le métier de docker. Les hommes, souvent d'anciens détenus ou pirates, s'étaient rapidement mis sous son commandement et il s'était retrouvé à la tête de la guilde du port en moins d'une année. Depuis deux ans maintenant, il la tenait avec une poigne de fer et avait triplé le revenu des habitants qui vivaient sur son territoire. Il était même en pourparlers avec les guildes américaines de San Francisco et Los Angeles pour des accords commerciaux.

– C'est bon, Boss !! C'est qu'elles sont lourdes ces putains de caisses !! Y a quoi là dedans ?! De l'or en barre ?!!

Grimmjow souffla. Il avait autre chose à foutre que de s'occuper des états d'âme des petits nouveaux. Il interpella l'un de ses plus vieux employés.

– Yammi ! File-lui un coup de main !!

– Ok, Boss !!

Ledit Boss reprit la caisse qu'il avait posée pour donner ses ordres et l'emmena jusqu'au bateau où elle devait être chargée.

D'un coup, un bruit de moteur brisa le brouhaha habituel du port, faisant se retourner les habitants et les travailleurs sur une longue berline qui se frayait difficilement un chemin au milieu des marchandises et des passants. Un luxe rare après la dernière guerre qui avait engloutie pratiquement toutes les réserves mondiales de carburant. Grimmjow n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela, sûrement un riche client qui voulait l'impressionner en faisant étalage de sa fortune et de sa puissance pour obtenir de meilleurs prix pour la traversée du Pacifique. Il ne fit ni attention au moteur qui s'arrêta, ni à la portière qui claqua. Aussi manqua-t-il de lâcher la caisse qu'il portait quand une voix féminine qu'il reconnut hurla au beau milieu des quais :

– Jaggerjacques Grimmjow, montres-toi, fils des pires chiens de l'Enfer !!

Ses gars le regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Qui était cette magnifique jeune femme à la longue chevelure verte et aux formes généreuses mises en valeur par une courte robe noire bordée de dentelles, qui était suivi par un vampire, riche vu sa mise, qui invectivait leur Boss comme le dernier des voleurs. Grimmjow soupira et posa sa caisse avant d'aller au devant de sa sœur qui continuait à hurler des insanités qui feraient rougir les filles de joie qui bordaient le quartier du port.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, Neliel ?

Le silence s'était installé quand le Boss avait parlé. Les talons de la jeune femme qui avançait à pas rapides vers lui, donna l'impression de coups de tonnerre dans ce silence de mort.

– Oh, toi !!!

Et la gifle qu'elle lui asséna claqua comme un grondement d'orage au milieu d'un ciel d'été. Tout le monde retint sa respiration, attendant fébrilement la colère du Boss qu'on disait effrayante. Elle ne vint pas mais Grimmjow observa les alentours d'un regard noir et tout le monde se désintéressa subitement de sa petite sœur qui fulminait devant lui. Il porta la main à sa joue.

– Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

– Ce qu'il me prend ?

Elle eut un rire hystérique et reprit un ton plus haut :

– Ce qu'il me prend ?! Tu as foutu le camp de chez nous alors que tu es le calice d'Ichigo !! Il est en train de mourir de la pire manière qu'il soit à cause de toi !!!

Les yeux de Grimmjow s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Lui ? Le calice d'Ichigo ? Mais…

– Tu délires… Il n'a pas bu mon sang, il ne peut pas…

– Je m'en fous !! C'est toi qu'il appelle dans son délire, c'est ton nom qu'il hurle comme un dément quand la crise est trop violente…

Les larmes empêchèrent la jeune femme de continuer. Ichigo souffrait tellement et s'il souffrait, tous les habitants de la maison souffraient, son frère, elle, Kira, Shuuhei, Matsumoto, Hanataru, ses deux jeunes sœurs, Yuzu et Karin, leur père et tous les autres, vampires ou humains qui travaillaient sur leur domaine. Depuis le retrait d'Isshin, leur père, de la vie publique, c'était Ichigo et Shiro qui assuraient les affaires familiales : Shiro, celles de l'extérieur et Ichigo, celles de l'intérieur, et tout le monde aimait Ichigo.

Elle murmura au milieu de ses larmes, son visage dans ses mains.

– Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Je te connais, tu es fier, arrogant, colérique mais pas méchant… Pourquoi lui infliger ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Il l'attrapa par les épaules, l'obligea à lui faire face et siffla, pour qu'elle seule entende :

– Je l'ai violé, Neliel !

Ses grands yeux verts s'arrondirent de stupeur.

– Qu…quoi ?

– Comment voulais-tu que je reste après ça ?

– Mais… mais…Tu… Pas toi !!

– Écoute… J'ai passé dix ans à traquer le salaud qui a fait massacrer notre famille, que j'ai fini par assassiner avant de me faire prendre pour me retrouver dans les sous-sols d'une prison puis servi sur un plateau comme dîner pour vampires en mal de sensations. Ton ami a eu un mot de trop et il a pris de plein fouet toute ma colère, ma frustration… Je m'en veux suffisamment pour ça mais je ne serais pas parti si j'avais été son calice. J'ai pris son sang mais il n'a pas pris le mien !!

À présent, en plus de ses larmes pour Ichigo, elle pleurait sur le passé atroce que son frère avait eu par sa faute.

– Neliel…

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

– Les panteras ne se laissent pas aller ainsi…

Elle se redressa et lui fit un pauvre sourire.

– Je t'en prie, viens avec nous… Il a besoin de toi.

Après un instant de silence, ses yeux bleus plongés dans ceux verts de sa petite sœur, il soupira, vaincu. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il gueula :

– Hey ! Ulquiorra ! Tu gardes la maison jusqu'à ce que je revienne !! Je pars au moins une semaine !

L'homme dénommé Ulquiorra, un petit gars aussi froid qu'un iceberg en décembre dans le nord pacifique releva la tête d'un livre de comptes.

– Où je peux te joindre en cas de problème ?

– Je serais au sud de Tokyo, à Karakura, au domaine Kurosaki.

Les quelques badauds qui écoutaient sifflèrent. Le nom de Kurosaki était connu dans le coin. C'était l'une des plus grandes familles vampires du pays et la plus influente avec celle des Kuchiki. Techniquement, Tokyo était sous leur juridiction, même si aucun tokyoïte ne les avait jamais vus. Dès que l'on saurait que le Boss les connaissait personnellement, son influence pourrait bien s'étendre à toute la capitale.

Grimmjow s'éclipsa un bon quart d'heure dans l'une des maisons qui longeait le port et, quand il revint, muni d'un sac de toile, il suivit Neliel qui monta à l'arrière de la voiture alors que Renji montait à l'avant, avec le chauffeur. Dans sa tête, le pantera remercia le vampire de son tact et apprécia, vraiment, qu'il les laisse entre eux. La voiture démarra et roula au pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sortie du quartier portuaire où elle prit de la vitesse. Dans deux heures, ils seraient au domaine.

– Maintenant, explique-moi ce qui se passe avec Ichi'.

Ce jeune vampire n'était jamais sorti de son esprit. Il avait compris l'énormité de son erreur quand, à la pleine lune suivante, son corps et son esprit n'avaient fait que réclamer la peau du vampire. Son instinct de pantera l'avait choisi pour compagnon et avec une extrême stupidité, il s'était condamné à vivre sans lui, c'est-à-dire sans jamais avoir aucune autre relation, ni l'espoir de fonder une famille. Les Dieux (les Démons peut-être) avaient puni ce geste qu'il regrettait amèrement. Il espérait que, peut-être, en revenant, après quelques années, il pourrait se faire pardonner et lui offrir ce qu'il attendait de lui, un calice.

– Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'un vampire n'a qu'un seul calice à la fois, qu'il choisit, sauf dans le cas où il s'agit de la personne qui lui est prédestinée et dans ce cas, c'est le sang qui parle.

– Non, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je pensais que c'était juste une réserve de sang personnel, et que le fait que vous soyez amoureux, Shirosaki-san et toi, étaient une coïncidence.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, étonnée qu'il ne fût pas au courant. Il le remarqua.

– Inutile de me regarder comme ça. Je n'ai jamais côtoyé de vampires, comment voulais-tu que je le sache ? Et quel rapport avec Ichi ?

– Eh bien… Depuis que tu es parti, il n'est plus capable de prendre de sang à quelqu'un d'autre. Il nous l'a caché pendant des années. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour survivre jusque là. D'après Shiro-kun c'est parce qu'il est extrêmement puissant et que son corps refuse de mourir.

Grimmjow soupira.

– Je te le répète, Neliel, il n'a pas bu mon sang.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui.

– Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Tu es resté inconscient quatre jours après la chasse !! Qui te dit qu'il n'en a pas pris à ce moment-là ?

– Admettons… Continue.

– Il a pu donner le change pendant quatre ans et il y a un an, sans raison aucune, il s'en est pris à moi. Shiro a dû se battre avec lui et Shuuhei, un cousin, a dû intervenir pour l'aider à le maîtriser. Quand il est revenu à lui, il ne se souvenait de rien et a supplié son frère de l'abattre…

Elle prit un moment pour se reprendre, à ce souvenir, les larmes revenaient à ses yeux.

– Shiro a refusé catégoriquement et Ichi-nii lui a demandé de l'enfermer et de l'enchaîner au sous-sol pour qu'il ne blesse personne. Deux jours après, il faisait une autre crise et il n'en est plus sorti. Il est méconnaissable. Ses cheveux lui arrivent dans le bas du dos, ses ongles sont devenus des griffes et ses yeux… Elle ravala un sanglot… Et ses yeux n'ont plus rien de conscient. Il hurle de douleur constamment, si fort qu'on l'entend dans toute la maison et parfois, ton nom filtre, il t'appelle. Finalement, le vieux Zangetsu, un très vieux vampire lié à la famille Kurosaki, a entendu parler de ce qui arrivait à Ichi-nii et est venu, il y a quelques jours. Quand il a entendu ton nom, il nous a dit que le lien avait déjà dû être formé et qu'il appelait son calice… Et que sans son sang, il finirait par mourir. Je t'en prie Nii-chan, tu dois l'aider.

Elle se pendit à son bras et il put lire dans ses yeux une souffrance qui lui était insupportable.

– Ton ami est un abruti. Si j'avais su, je ne serais jamais parti…

– Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi il n'a rien dit à personne.

Finalement, les larmes reprirent le dessus sur sa volonté et le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence, seulement brisé par les sanglots de la jeune femme. Cette fois-ci, Grimmjow n'essaya pas de l'arrêter et se contenta de la serrer contre lui, son regard perdu sur le paysage qui défilait.

-

Deux heures plus tard, les yeux secs et rouges, Neliel sortit de la voiture, suivi de Grimmjow, le visage fermé. Ce qu'elle lui avait raconté l'avait profondément touché et inquiété et il s'attendait au pire.

À pas vifs, Shiro s'avançait vers eux, les sourcils froncés et le regard mauvais. Quand Grimmjow le vit passer à côté de son épouse sans la regarder, il sut qu'il allait encore en prendre une et il ne chercha pas à l'éviter. Le coup de poing vint, rapide, direct et violent, en plein de la mâchoire.

– J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison…

Neliel vint derrière lui et posa une main tendre sur son épaule.

– Il l'ignorait aussi, Shiro-kun.

Le vampire tourna légèrement la tête vers sa femme, un sourcil dressé, étonné.

– Pardon ?

Grimmjow répondit à la place de sa sœur, la main sur sa mâchoire. Évidemment, il avait frappé exactement au même endroit que sa sœur, seulement la force n'était pas la même. Il ne lui avait pas éclaté la lèvre mais il aurait un magnifique bleu le lendemain matin.

– Je vais le répéter pour la énième fois, je ne le savais pas ! J'ignorais être devenu le calice d'Ichigo !!

Il soupira lourdement devant le regard écarquillé du vampire. Ils allaient tous lui en coller une avant de le regarder comme une carpe ? Était-ce si incroyable qu'il ne fût pas au courant ? Et n'y en avait-il pas un dans le tas qui ne pensait pas qu'il était un salaud doublé d'un connard ? Il commençait à trouver tout ce manège frustrant et la colère montait. Derrière Shiro, d'autres vampires arrivaient, l'observant froidement, la colère pouvait se lire sur certains de leurs visages.

– Ok. Écoutez-moi bien : je ne suis pas venu me faire lyncher mais pour aider Ichigo et après, si quelqu'un a encore quelque chose à me dire, qu'il vienne le faire en face et je me ferais une joie de lui répondre.

Plusieurs vampires détournèrent le regard alors que Shiro l'attrapait par le bras. Devant eux, le groupe s'écarta et ils passèrent au milieu d'eux dans un silence de mort. L'atmosphère tendue et glaciale mit les nerfs de Grimmjow à vif et il appréhendait de plus en plus sa rencontre avec le jeune vampire. En entrant dans la demeure, les regards lourds dans son dos disparurent et il se permit un soupir discret. Ils lui en voulaient, tous, à mort, et chacun d'eux l'écharperait bien volontiers. Pourquoi Ichigo ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir sans faire un geste ? Pourquoi se condamner bêtement à une telle fin ? Sa violence à son égard avait-elle été si terrible pour qu'il préfère une mort atroce à sa présence ? Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit quand la voix de Shiro le sortit de ses pensées. Tout en le traînant dans les couloirs de la maison, il lui expliqua la situation.

– Je te préviens, il n'a plus rien en commun avec celui que tu as vu il y a cinq ans. Il est en phase permanente de chasse. Pour être clair, tout comme vous, il y a un stade chez les vampires qui décuplent nos instincts. Mais en cas de manque de sang, le vampire devient incontrôlable et si cela dure trop longtemps, il peut devenir fou. Il est dans cet état depuis presque un an.

Au détour d'un couloir, Shiro ouvrit une porte et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles de la demeure. Un hurlement inhumain figea Grimmjow alors que Shiro frissonnait.

– C'est Ichigo que tu viens d'entendre.

Grimmjow déglutit. Qu'allait-il trouver au bout de ces couloirs ? Ils continuèrent encore un moment dans ce dédale sombre, sous les cris déchirants et presque ininterrompus de jeune vampire. Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte, Grimmjow était en sueur malgré son corps glacé et ses mains tremblaient. Shiro lui tendit les clés.

– Je te laisse avec lui.

Grimmjow les attrapa et le vampire recula. Le pantera regardait fixement la porte sans vraiment savoir quoi faire et la voix de Shiro s'éleva encore.

– Débrouille-toi pour le ramener, sinon, je te tuerai.

Les pas du vampire s'éloignèrent et au bout d'une minute ou deux, la porte du rez-de-chaussée claqua. Grimmjow inspira profondément et fit jouer la clé dans la serrure. Le grincement alerta certainement le vampire qui arrêta un instant ses hurlements qui reprirent dès qu'il entra.

Le pantera eut un choc. Ichigo était enchaîné au mur et à genoux au sol. Du visage doux et des yeux ambrés dont il se souvenait, il ne restait rien. Les traits étaient déformés par la douleur, le blanc des yeux était noir et les pupilles brillaient de folie, les cheveux coulaient au sol et les mains étaient pourvues de griffes qui devaient être aussi longues que les siennes à la pleine lune.

Il hurla à nouveau en tirant comme un animal enragé sur ses chaînes tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Un frisson, à la fois de peur et d'excitation, remonta le long du dos de Grimmjow. Malgré ses cheveux emmêlés, sa peau sale et ses yeux fous, Ichigo dégageait une sensualité toute animale qui se répercuta tout droit dans l'entrejambe du pantera. Grimmjow souffla pour se reprendre et s'approcha. Il arriva à glisser la clé dans la première menotte après plusieurs coups de griffes et tentatives de morsures. À peine eut-il fait jouer la serrure que la main libre du vampire l'attrapa par le cou et le tira violemment à lui. Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que les crocs du vampire étaient plantés dans son cou, droit dans sa carotide. Il ne put retenir le cri de douleur qui s'arracha de sa gorge ni le frisson de plaisir extatique qui ébranla tout son corps. Mais la prise sur son cou se relâcha presque aussitôt et il l'entendit vomir derrière lui. Grimmjow se retourna et attrapa le corps d'Ichigo pour le soutenir. Cela ne dura pas, il recracha les deux gorgées qu'il avait prises et son estomac continua à se tordre sans rien rendre de plus. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage alors que Grimmjow retenait ses cheveux. En quelques secondes, l'animal sauvage était devenu un chiot apeuré. Le pantera le ramena contre lui et il s'ouvrit le poignet d'un coup de dents. Doucement, il mena sa main sanguinolente à la bouche du jeune vampire qui se jeta dessus, affamé. Le moindre débit facilita l'absorption du sang et cette fois-ci, son corps l'accepta. À nouveau, une vague de plaisir submergea le pantera et il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur sa tempe, baisant lentement ce petit bout de peau, la lisière des cheveux aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo s'arrête de boire et ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Grimmjow tourna alors son visage vers lui et lécha, par petits coups de langue, le sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Le pantera eut un petit soupir devant le corps calme du vampire. Le sang semblait déjà commencer à faire son œuvre. Sa respiration était plus paisible qu'à son arrivée quelques instants plus tôt. Il était temps de le sortir de là et de lui redonner meilleur figure. Il défit la seconde menotte et s'aperçut alors que la blessure à son poignet s'était déjà refermée. Il porta alors sa main à sa nuque et constata que celle-ci aussi était cicatrisée, ne laissant que de légères traces à l'endroit où les crocs avaient percé la peau. Il haussa les épaules, un peu surpris, mais c'était un problème en moins auquel songer. Ichigo lui expliquerait plus tard ce phénomène curieux et pour le moins arrangeant.

Après avoir raffermi sa prise sur le corps du vampire, il se leva, vampire dans les bras, et attendit quelques secondes que le vertige dû à la perte de sang s'estompe avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il déboucha au rez-de-chaussée et s'étonna de ne trouver personne à la porte. C'était bien sa veine ! Comment trouver la chambre d'Ichigo s'il n'avait pas de guide ? Peut-être aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à les voir sortir de là aussi vite.

Après un grognement nerveux, il prit le couloir à droite, sachant qu'il menait directement au hall d'entrée. Chance pour lui, à peine eut-il fait une dizaine de mètres qu'un vampire se montra et il eut un rictus amusé en reconnaissant le vampire qu'il avait presque tué cinq ans plus tôt lors de la chasse avant qu'Ichigo n'intervienne. Aussitôt il l'interpella :

– Hey toi !

Le vampire se retourna, visiblement mécontent d'avoir à faire à lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, pantera ?

Il avait craché le dernier mot. Mais son expression s'adoucit tout à coup en voyant le corps de son maître dans ses bras.

– Ku-Kurosaki-sama ?

Le vampire blond s'approcha doucement mais un grognement l'arrêta net à quelques pas. Il releva les yeux sur Grimmjow et la douceur disparut de son visage aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

– Conduis-moi à sa chambre et prépare-nous un bain.

Kira lui lança un regard mauvais et s'apprêta à répliquer qu'il n'était pas à ses ordres quand la voix de Shirosaki s'éleva à l'autre bout du couloir.

– Obéis-lui comme tu obéirais à Ichigo.

Grimmjow se tourna vers lui et put voir qu'il était accompagné de sa sœur qui se précipitait vers lui.

– Tu as réussi ? Tu l'as ramené ? Il va mieux ?

Shirosaki la rejoignit rapidement et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

– Laisse-lui un peu de temps, veux-tu.

– Mais Shiro-kun… Je veux juste…

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de son épouse et il la prit par les épaules pour la ramener contre lui. Devant les deux pairs d'yeux qui le fixaient intensément en l'entente d'une réponse, Grimmjow leva les yeux au plafond.

– Pour l'instant, il a bu, un peu, et il s'est calmé. Mais je suppose que ça ne suffira pas… Ça prendra sûrement un peu de temps.

Il avait parlé d'une voix assurée, au moins pour ne pas inquiéter sa sœur mais il lisait dans le regard du vampire qu'il savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Grimmjow s'en doutait aussi. Ça allait prendre du temps, sûrement beaucoup de temps et peut-être pour rien. Ichigo était peut-être allé trop loin dans sa folie pour revenir et dans ce cas… Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il donnerait tout son sang et plus encore pour le ramener. Mais même avec cela, accepterait-il d'être ramené ?

– Kira, conduis-les à la chambre d'Ichigo et apporte-lui tout ce qu'il demande. Tu seras à son service jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo nous revienne.

Le vampire s'inclina, de mauvaise foi. Si la vie de son maître dépendait de cet horrible type, il se plierait à ses ordres. Il prit alors le chemin inverse et, sans se soucier que Grimmjow le suive, avança. Le pantera souffla mais lui emboîta le pas, passant devant le couple qui les regarda partir sans dire un mot.

Quand ils eurent disparu de leur vue, Neliel leva la tête vers son mari.

– Tu crois que ça va aller ?

Shirosaki observa encore un instant l'endroit où ils avaient disparu avant de poser son regard sur sa femme.

– Honnêtement ? Je crois que l'amour que porte ton frère à Ichigo devrait suffire à nous le rendre.

Un petit rictus étira les lèvres du vampire alors que les yeux de sa femme s'étaient arrondis.

– Tu crois que Grimmjow l'aime vraiment ? Pourtant, il…

– Hm… Je sais…

– Tu savais ?!

Il ricana.

– Tu n'as pas remarqué l'attitude étrange d'Ichigo le lendemain ?

– Non.

– Cela se voyait que ça avait été plutôt mouvementé. Il était blessé à plusieurs endroits.

– Hein ?

Devant l'air outré de sa femme, il prit son visage en coupe et lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus qui la fit rougir. Et il murmura, à un souffle de sa bouche.

– Dois-je te rappeler dans quel état tu m'as laissé au matin de la première nuit que nous avons passé ensemble ?

À ce souvenir, elle rougit de plus belle et sentit ses joues la brûler sous la honte et, elle devait bien se l'avouer, le désir. Se souvenir de cette nuit où il l'avait prise pour la première fois la rendait irrémédiablement toute chose et brûlante de recommencer. Elle était une pantera et le désir, la sauvagerie et le sang dans une même étreinte la faisaient suffoquer de plaisir. Il l'entraîna alors dans un baiser ardent et quand il relâcha sa bouche, à bout de souffle et frissonnant de désir, il eut une révélation.

– Alors c'est pour ça qu'il est parti si vite… pas parce qu'il refusait d'être le calice d'Ichigo mais parce qu'il pensait l'avoir violé…

Neliel qui s'était coulée contre lui, prête à s'éclipser dans un coin de la maison pour éteindre le feu qu'il avait allumé dans ses veines, se redressa légèrement.

– C'est ce qu'il m'a dit dans la voiture…

Il l'attrapa par les fesses et la hissa sans mal dans ses bras. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et finit par dire :

– Nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter. Ce sont juste deux abrutis qui ne se sont pas compris… D'ici trois ou quatre jours, on devrait voir un Ichigo, réveillé et fatigué, et heureux au bras de ton frère. J'irais voir mon père tout à l'heure pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Yuzu et Karin seront folles de joie en l'apprenant.

– Puisque tu le dis, c'est étonnant qu'on ne les ait pas vues aujourd'hui.

– Mon père leur a interdit de venir dans cette aile de la maison, au cas où ça se serait mal passé. Rukia garde un œil dessus.

– Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas leur dire tout de suite ?

Un sourire vorace se peignit sur ses lèvres.

– Parce que là, j'ai faim.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de l'entraîner vers leur chambre.

-

En entrant dans la chambre, Grimmjow eut un frisson. Rien n'avait changé et les images de leur seule étreinte lui revinrent en mémoire, aussi claires et nettes que si cela s'était produit la veille. Kira le précéda dans la chambre et s'éclipsa dans une salle attenante. Avec un grognement étouffé, il s'arracha à ce souvenir à la fois plaisant et douloureux pour le suivre et siffla en entrant dans la salle de bain. Elle était immense, presque aussi grande que la chambre, en marbre noir et blanc et au centre, un grand bassin qui devait faire office de baignoire. À genoux à côté du bassin, Kira était déjà en train d'actionner les quatre robinets qui servaient à la remplir.

Grimmjow regarda alors autour de lui, cherchant un endroit où déposer le corps du vampire qui commençait à se faire lourd. Une table haute, couverte de serviettes, dans la partie gauche de la salle attira son attention. Il n'avait pas idée de son utilité mais pour l'heure, elle allait lui servir à allonger son vampire en attendant que le bassin soit plein et qu'il soit en possession de serviettes et de vêtements propres. Sans qu'il n'ait eu à le demander, une pile de serviettes apparut sur un des bords de la table et sur le dessus, un yukata propre. Il se tourna alors vers Kira qui venait de les déposer et s'apprêtait à la remercier mais son visage fermé l'en dissuada. Il lui demanda plutôt où avait terminé le sac qu'il avait pris avec lui.

– À côté de la niche.

Sachant parfaitement qu'il parlait de l'espèce de place où il avait été enchaîné cinq ans auparavant, les yeux de Grimmjow se plissèrent sous l'insulte.

– Je me passerais de tes commentaires, suceur de sang, et quand j'en aurais fini avec ton maître, je te rappellerais volontiers que c'est toi qui lui dois la vie… Pas moi.

Sous la menace, Kira déglutit sans pour autant baisser le regard. Mais face à la lueur meurtrière qui jouait dans les orbes cobalts, il finit par faire volte-face et aller chercher le sac dont il était question.

Le pantera soupira. Et si Ichigo s'en sortait, on allait vraiment lui demander de rester vivre ici ? Il secoua la tête et attrapa les serviettes et le yukata pour aller les déposer près de la baignoire.

Un grondement sourd retentit alors derrière lui et il se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir Ichigo dans les bras, les yeux toujours noirs et un peu fous, qui les renversa au sol et chercha immédiatement sa nuque en râlant. Grimmjow dut utiliser toute sa force pour le retenir assez loin pour qu'il ne lui écharpe pas le cou, le temps qu'il s'ouvre le poignet pour lui coller directement contre la bouche. Ichigo arrêta alors de s'agiter et but avec délectation, les yeux fermés, attrapant le bras nourricier à pleines mains. Le pantera soupira sous le frisson de plaisir qui le parcourut à nouveau. Était-ce lui qui était cinglé ou ce plaisir était une réelle conséquence de la prise de sang ? De façon tout à fait inconsciente, Ichigo lui répondit presque immédiatement en commençant à se frotter contre lui. Oui, le plaisir semblait être une constante dans l'échange. Grimmjow se laissa aller en arrière sur le sol, mordant sa main libre pour rester le plus calme possible et le laissa malmener son bras en même temps que son sexe sur lequel le vampire était tout simplement assis. Le mouvement prit de l'ampleur à mesure qu'il se gorgeait de sang, arrachant un grognement de plaisir à Grimmjow qui subissait, se retenant de tout geste, le lent balancement de ses hanches. Un gémissement étouffé contre son poignet mit à mal son self-control qu'il avait beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas envoyer balader. Les vagues de plaisir se succédèrent, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fortes, les faisant se tendre tous les deux. Le pantera en eut vite assez d'étouffer ses propres plaintes de plaisir et relâcha sa main, en sang celle-là aussi, qu'il posa sur la hanche d'Ichigo qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux, les plongeant droit dans ceux de Grimmjow. Ce fut donc dans les yeux de l'un et de l'autre que la jouissance les rattrapa. Tendu à l'extrême, Ichigo lâcha son poignet, exaltant une plainte de plaisir et Grimmjow, malgré le chaud brouillard qui l'enveloppait, put voir les ambres du vampire se voiler et disparaître subitement derrière ses paupières. Il s'écroula sur lui, à nouveau inconscient. Le pantera aurait aimé qu'il s'évanouisse de plaisir mais, malgré le coup à son ego, il savait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Cela se produirait sûrement un certain nombre de fois avant qu'Ichigo revienne enfin à la réalité. La dimension sexuelle rendrait juste tout cela beaucoup plus difficile à gérer que Grimmjow ne l'avait cru au premier abord.

Quand les derniers limbes de plaisir s'estompèrent, il soupira lourdement. D'un coup, il était las, sûrement dû à la perte de sang plus importante cette fois-ci. Il tourna alors sur le côté pour déposer doucement Ichigo sur le sol et se retrouva face au regard écarquillé de Kira. Totalement subjugué par l'attaque d'Ichigo, il en avait oublié la présence de l'autre. Il ricana du trouble qu'il percevait chez lui et se leva, fier d'exposer à ce regard jaloux, le résultat de leur étreinte. Un vertige le figea un instant et il ne dut qu'à son exceptionnelle condition physique de rester debout. Il fallait qu'il mange vite et boive un peu de vin rouge, cela accentuerait sa récupération.

– Ramène-moi une bouteille de rouge, le plus corsé que vous avez, et de la viande rouge aussi.

Kira grogna mais ne dit rien. Il balança le sac du pantera qu'il avait toujours à la main et sortit d'une démarche sèche et rapide.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, il reporta son attention sur Ichigo. Maintenant que l'immense baignoire était pleine, il fallait qu'il le débarrasse des loques qui lui servaient de vêtements. Il se déshabilla en premier et s'attaqua ensuite seulement aux guenilles du vampire. Une fois entièrement nus, il chercha du regard du savon et remarqua plusieurs bouteilles sur le rebord opposé du bassin, près des escaliers qui permettaient l'accès à l'eau. Plusieurs bouteilles ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être précieux un vampire…

Il s'agenouilla, passa un bras sous sa nuque et l'autre sous les genoux, le souleva, plus difficilement que dans la cellule et l'emmena jusque dans l'eau. Il siffla de bien-être en sentant l'eau chaude sur sa peau et sentit le vampire frissonner aussi à son contact. Il le plongea dans l'eau ne laissant que son visage à l'air libre et regarda, fasciné, les longs cheveux onduler à la surface. Mine de rien, propres et bien entretenus, ils devaient être magnifiques. Et ça lui allait bien les cheveux longs sans pour autant ajouter de note féminine à son physique. Il aimait…

D'un mouvement de tête, il s'arracha à sa contemplation et attrapa la première bouteille qui lui tomba dans les mains avant d'aller s'asseoir sur les marches. Le corps du vampire serré entre ses cuisses, il s'attaqua à la longue chevelure rousse. Il s'y reprit à quatre fois avant d'être satisfait du résultat. Du coup, curieux, il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres bouteilles et lut 'Huile d'Argan' sur l'une d'entre elles. Il siffla. Cela coûtait une véritable fortune et il était parfaitement au courant, c'était lui qui la faisait venir directement d'Afrique. Il en connaissait donc les effets et vertus et il n'hésita pas à en laisser couler sur les cheveux d'Ichigo. Rien que de s'imaginer glisser les doigts dans les longs cheveux soyeux du vampire le faisait trembler d'envie. Quand il eut fini avec les cheveux, il s'attaqua au plus dur, au moins de son point de vue de mâle parfaitement bien constitué : la peau. Il allait devoir frotter, savonner, caresser cette peau qui lui faisait terriblement envie sans pour autant se laisser aller à la croquer. Il inspira profondément et reprit la bouteille de savon. Il s'en versa sur la main et se mordit la lèvre avant de poser ses mains sur les bras du vampire. Il frotta longuement sa peau en essayant de ne pas y penser, arrêtant presque de respirer quand il s'attaqua à son sexe et grogna carrément de frustration en passant entre ses fesses. Il termina rapidement et soupira contre sa nuque. À ce moment, il ne put retenir ses lèvres de s'y poser. Débarrassé de la crasse qui la recouvrait, elle retrouvait la couleur et le goût dont il se souvenait. Lentement, il découvrit chaque courbe de cette nuque qui le tentait, la baisant, la léchant presque avec respect et il sourit en entendant Ichigo soupirer. Il fut sûr à cet instant qu'il serait à la hauteur des attentes de la famille Kurosaki. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de les sortir de l'eau.

Après l'avoir séché et habillé du yukata que Kira avait apporté, il l'emmena jusqu'au lit où il le déposa et l'emmitoufla dans les draps frais. Une minute il l'observa dormir puis alla jusqu'à la fenêtre où il posa sa tête contre le chambranle. Le soleil était déjà couché et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Cette journée avait été riche en événements et il était même totalement exténué. Au bout d'un long moment à rêvasser, il se détourna de la fenêtre et de sa vue sur les jardins de la demeure et jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Des bougies posées sur la table éclairaient faiblement la pièce et juste à côté un plateau avec une bouteille de vin et une cloche sous laquelle devait être la viande qu'il avait demandée. Il s'attabla et fit honneur à la cuisine qui lui était offerte. Même s'il gagnait relativement bien sa vie, la viande rouge, surtout du bœuf de Kobe, était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait s'offrir que rarement. Il n'en fit qu'une bouchée, le tout arrosé d'un très bon bordeaux. Un gémissement plaintif le ramena à la réalité et il se tourna vers le lit où Ichigo commençait à s'agiter. Il se leva en chancelant un peu et soupira, espérant qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres épisodes de prises de sang avant quelques heures sinon, il ne tiendrait pas. Il avait beau faire ses 2 mètres et ses 120 kg de muscles, il n'avait que 6 litres de sang, comme tout le monde. Il grimpa sur le lit et aussitôt une main vint saisir la sienne. Il la regarda, surpris avant de porter son attention sur le visage du vampire, espérant le trouver éveillé mais il fut déçu, il dormait toujours. Il porta cette main qui s'était inconsciemment glisser dans la sienne à ses lèvres avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Une seconde plus tard, le vampire s'était glissé dans ses bras en soupirant son nom. Une vague de bonheur le submergea et il le serra fort dans ses bras avant de sombrer lui aussi dans un profond sommeil.

-

Une sensation humide, à la base de son cou, le sortit doucement du sommeil et quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur une masse rousse, juste sous son nez qui bougeait au même rythme que l'étrange sensation. Il mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la langue du vampire. Il finit par soupirer sous le lascif appendice qui s'ingéniait à découvrir chaque grain de peau à sa portée et glissa une main dans la chevelure ondoyante. Ses yeux se fermèrent, ronronnant presque de béatitude. D'un cou de nez, le vampire repoussa sa mâchoire ; en réponse, il leva le menton et la langue chatouilla sous l'os avant de migrer vers son oreille et de redescendre sur le côté, vers l'épaule. Une petite piqûre le fit alors rouvrir les yeux et il tira doucement sur une poignée de cheveux. Le vampire suivit le mouvement et redressa la tête en exaltant une petite plainte qui fit frissonner le pantera. Comme il le craignait, le blanc de ses yeux était toujours noir mais la folie qu'il lisait encore la veille avait disparue. Ichigo revenait doucement mais sûrement. La langue qui l'avait réveillé se montra, humidifiant les lèvres qui d'ordinaire la cachaient et une lueur de faim s'alluma dans le regard doré. Grimmjow eut un rictus amusé, il semblait lui demander l'autorisation et attendait qu'il accepte. Il porta alors son poignet à sa bouche et déchira la peau d'un coup de dent, comme les deux autres fois. Lentement, le vampire monta à cheval sur ses hanches et presque religieusement, il prit son poignet qu'il mena à ses lèvres où il but, moins sauvagement que les autres fois. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas une vague de plaisir qui submergea Grimmjow mais un véritable incendie. Un grondement sourd remonta le long de sa gorge qui se heurta à sa mâchoire serrée et son sexe gonfla d'un coup. Par flux réguliers, au rythme des succions du vampire, le désir s'amplifia et il ne put bientôt plus retenir les grognements lascifs qui témoignaient de son émoi. Encore une fois, à son contact, la jouissance venait, grondant en son ventre, créant une myriade de frissons partout sur sa peau ; il haletait, incapable de lâcher les orbes ambrés qui le fixaient, assombris par la faim et le désir… Kami… S'il avait su, il y a cinq ans, quelle intensité ce moment dégageait, jamais il ne se serait éloigné de lui ; violeur ou pas, jamais il n'aurait laissé à un autre la possibilité de connaître un tel instant avec ce vampire. Lorsque les premiers spasmes de la délivrance secouèrent son corps, il feula son nom. La surprise dans le regard, celui-ci cessa de se nourrir et lécha la plaie avant de se pencher sur lui. Engourdi par le plaisir, Grimmjow l'observa, les yeux entrouverts, venir à lui et sortir un bout de langue qui s'échoua au coin de ses lèvres. Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui attraper la nuque pour le forcer au baiser, goûtant son propre sang à même la bouche du vampire mais quand cette langue essaya de s'insinuer entre ses lèvres, il eut un sursaut de conscience qui lui fit attraper une poignée de cheveux et tirer dessus, un peu dur. La douleur et l'incompréhension remplacèrent le désir dans les pupilles du vampire.

– Tchh… Ça, je te l'offrirai quand tu seras à nouveau avec moi, Ichi'.

Le corps du vampire se crispa alors et, le visage tendu vers le plafond, il poussa un profond hurlement qui blessa Grimmjow plus sûrement qu'un coup de griffes et il s'effondra sur lui, inconscient. Il se redressa alors et le serra dans ses bras, murmurant entre ses dents :

– Reviens-moi et plus jamais je ne te ferais de mal… Plus jamais…

Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il desserra l'étau de ses bras et recoucha confortablement Ichigo. Après un coup d'œil à la fenêtre où il se rendit compte que le crépuscule approchait, il décida de se lever et d'aller trouver Neliel et le reste de la famille Kurosaki pour leur donner des nouvelles d'Ichigo.

-

Ichigo ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa tête le lançait et ses muscles lui faisaient souffrir le martyre. La seule chose qui traversa son esprit fut 'Que s'est-il passé ?'. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il prenait tranquillement le thé avec son frère et sa belle-sœur et après… le trou noir. Les yeux plissés et une main sur son crâne, il se redressa en position assise et son regard, bien qu'encore un peu flouté par le sommeil et le mal de tête, remarqua plusieurs choses étranges : une bouteille de vin rouge entamée sur le guéridon, lui qui n'en buvait presque jamais, et encore, uniquement à table, des vêtements qui lui étaient inconnus traînaient sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre et il était habillé, lui qui dormait nu, surtout en été. Puis il y avait cette odeur étrangère qui inonda ses narines et qui semblait venir de partout dans la pièce, de son lit, des vêtements sur le fauteuil, même de la salle de bain dont la porte était grande ouverte. Mais plus il essayait de réfléchir, plus son mal de tête semblait augmenter, lui donnant l'impression que tout un bataillon avait pris position dans son crâne. Il grogna de douleur mais préféra quand même se lever, la curiosité l'emportant largement sur l'inconfort. Qui était entré dans sa chambre au point d'y laisser une telle empreinte et pourquoi ?

Ce parfum léger, définitivement masculin, flottait partout autour de lui, faisant frémir chaque parcelle de son corps, et affolait même son cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine pour en trouver l'origine. Elle lui donnait faim aussi, la réminiscence du goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque part, il savait qu'il connaissait ce sang qui allait avec cette odeur délicieuse mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à se souvenir de sa dernière victime. Il râla, agacé de ces pertes de mémoire et se leva, bien décidé à trouver son frère pour qu'il lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé. À peine se fut-il redressé que ses jambes lâchèrent et il s'écroula au pied de son lit.

– Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il se releva, avec précaution et réussit à tenir debout malgré la faiblesse qu'il ressentait à présent de plein fouet. Il se donnait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des années. Il pensait prendre une bonne douche avant de retrouver sa famille mais il doutait de pouvoir y arriver seul. Il grogna, détestant se sentir affaibli, surtout quand il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi. À pas lents pour ne pas tomber à nouveau, il alla chercher une tunique à lacets et un pantalon noir qu'il enfila avec difficulté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il déambulait dans la demeure, pieds nus, à la recherche de son frère dont il sentait l'aura dans le petit salon d'été qui donnait sur les jardins. Il croisa plusieurs domestiques qui le saluèrent d'une étrange manière. Certes, il avait l'habitude des grands sourires et des chaleureuses salutations de la part de ses employés mais les larmes de joie… N'était-ce pas un peu trop ?

En arrivant devant la porte du petit salon, l'odeur étrange qu'il avait sentie dans sa chambre le frappa de plein fouet à nouveau. Son propriétaire était derrière cette porte avec son frère. Il attendit quelques instants de reprendre le contrôle de son corps qui avait réagi au quart de tour et qui réclamait le sang et la peau de cet homme. Sa main fit jouer la poignée et, avant même qu'il n'est mis un pied dans la pièce, une petite boule aux cheveux verts lui avait sauté dessus en criant :

– Ichi-nii !!! On te retrouve enfin !!

Heureusement pour Ichigo, l'engourdissement qui l'avait pris dans la chambre s'était dissipé et il avait pu recevoir, sans trop de mal, sa belle-sœur dans les bras. Il ne comprenait plus rien et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand des larmes commencèrent à inonder son tee-shirt. Il la repoussa un peu, la maintenant à bout de bras, les yeux agrandis en voyant ses yeux rougis et son immense sourire.

– Neliel ? Ça va ?

La jeune femme le regarda, incrédule et la voix de son mari s'éleva derrière elle.

– Eh bien… On dirait que tu ne te souviens de rien, Ichi' ?

Les yeux d'Ichigo quittèrent Neliel pour se poser sur son frère et il s'aperçut que lui aussi avait les yeux humides, comme s'il retenait difficilement ses larmes. Son regard dériva un peu et il vit ses jeunes sœurs, en larmes elles aussi, bien que Yuzu pleurait évidemment plus que Karin qui essayait, avec moins de succès que son frère aîné, de les retenir. Son père aussi était là, se lamentant devant le tableau en pied de sa mère, accroché au mur du fond. Renji et Rukia étaient présents aussi, étonnant Ichigo qui n'avait pas l'habitude des visites de ses amis. D'ordinaire, c'était lui qui voyageait vers le nord et prenait chambre au domaine Kuchiki pour quelques jours.

– Je peux savoir ce que vous avez t…

Ses dernières paroles moururent dans sa gorge. Il y avait un autre homme dans la pièce, près de la fenêtre, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés et le visage fermé. Lui ne pleurait pas, lui ne semblait pas être pris par cette folie bizarre qui touchait tous les habitants de la maison. Étrangement, il ne put détourner son regard de ces orbes cobalts qui semblaient attendre quelque chose. Lentement, sans vraiment y faire attention, il lâcha Neliel et s'avança vers l'étranger. L'odeur, à nouveau, le submergea et il sut qu'elle venait de cet homme. Neliel essaya bien de capter son attention mais il l'entendait à peine, son monde, non, tout son univers venait de se réduire à ces seuls yeux bleus.

Shirosaki vint prendre sa femme par les épaules et la poussa doucement vers la porte. Son père, derrière lui, faisait de même avec ses jeunes sœurs, Renji s'occupant de Rukia, laissant un peu d'intimité au couple qui n'allait certainement pas tarder à en avoir besoin. Neliel eut beau crier qu'elle voulait rester avec Ichi-nii pour avoir de ses nouvelles, son mari ne céda pas. Quand tout le monde fut sorti, il ferma soigneusement la porte et se tourna vers son père auquel il servit un rictus amusé. Isshin entraîna alors sa belle fille et ses enfants vers le patio, où, à l'heure qu'il était, le dîner devait être servi.

Que ce soit Ichigo ou Grimmjow, aucun d'eux n'eut conscience du départ du reste de la famille. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux alors qu'Ichigo avança jusqu'à se trouver juste devant lui et si lui ne savait pas, son instinct savait. Il voulait son sang dans sa bouche, ses mains sur sa peau, son goût sur sa langue, son corps dans le sien, il le voulait maintenant, il en avait besoin, c'était urgent, vital. Sa main se posa sur la joue de l'étranger et glissa doucement jusque sur sa nuque qu'il tira vers lui. Son cœur accéléra sa course et son souffle se raréfia à mesure que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient. Il les scella d'un geste brusque et il crut que son cœur allait exploser sous la violence des souvenirs qui lui revenaient. La chasse, la rencontre, la première étreinte, le rejet, le désespoir, l'attente et la folie. Il voulut s'écarter de Grimmjow mais une étreinte puissante le retint, une main sur sa nuque l'empêchant de mettre fin au baiser et un bras autour de sa taille le contraignant à rester. Il se débattit, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, les larmes coulant, se mêlant à ce baiser d'abord doux qui s'était fait morsure et sang. De ses poings, il frappa sur la large poitrine mais rien n'y fit. Tout comme cinq ans auparavant, il était toujours incapable de s'opposer à la force brute du pantera. Vite à bout de force, il s'abandonna contre le corps dur et calma ses canines pour laisser ce sang qu'il aimait tant envahir sa bouche et le faire frissonner de désir. Presque aussitôt les bras se desserrèrent et Grimmjow s'écarta, une lueur déçue et blessée flottait dans son regard. D'un revers de main, il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre puis soupira.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à être reçu de cette manière…

Ichigo fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il essuyait les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues.

– Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Bienvenu à la maison, peut-être ?

Grimmjow se tendit au ton sec et agressif. Il aurait dû se douter qu'une fois revenu à la raison, Ichigo l'enverrait certainement promener. Il se mordit la lèvre pour éviter toute remarque cinglante et se passa une main fatiguée sur la figure. Après ces quatre jours à subir les assauts répétés du vampire, il n'avait pas la force de se battre ni même d'argumenter sur quoi que ce soit.

– Non et tu n'auras pas à supporter ma présence plus longtemps.

Juste eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il sortit de la pièce, allant tout droit vers la chambre d'Ichigo où était les quelques affaires qu'il avait prises avec lui. Il verrait plus tard, avec Shirosaki, pour les besoins en sang d'Ichigo, pour qu'il ne revive jamais ce terrible épisode dont il venait juste de sortir.

Le vampire mit un peu de temps à réagir à ce soudain changement d'attitude. Il ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi Grimmjow était-il là ? Pourquoi son odeur embaumait sa chambre comme s'il y vivait ? Il le poursuivit dans les couloirs de la maison et le rattrapa au seuil de sa chambre, à bout de souffle. Grimmjow venait juste d'ouvrir la porte et s'était arrêté en entendant les pas précipités d'Ichigo derrière lui. Agacé de ne pas comprendre, Ichigo le poussa sans ménagement dans la pièce et ferma aussi sec la porte derrière lui.

– Je veux savoir ce que tu fais là.

Sentant la colère monter, Grimmjow se donna le temps de se calmer avant de répondre.

– Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton frère et à Neliel, c'est elle qui est venue me chercher.

Ichigo grogna.

– C'est à toi que je le demande ! Tout ici sent ton odeur !! Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dans ma chambre et pas ailleurs ?

La patience du pantera arrivait à son terme. Lui qui n'était pas patient à la base avait fait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas lui faire subir les derniers outrages, encore et encore, à chaque fois qu'il avait eu besoin de sang et là, maintenant qu'il était remis, il lâcha la bride à toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulé depuis son arrivée. Il lui sauta pratiquement dessus, le plaquant de tout son corps contre la porte derrière lui et siffla.

– Tu veux savoir ? Parce que tu es un abruti. Neliel est venue me chercher en pleurant parce que tu étais en train de mourir, parce que, sans ne rien dire à personne, tu avais fait de moi ton calice. Je ne suis pas un ange, Ichi, je suis probablement même un parfait salaud mais je ne serais jamais parti si je l'avais su… du moins, je me serais débrouillé pour que tu puisses avoir mon sang sans que ma présence ne t'indispose…

Le coup de poing le prit par surprise, l'envoyant au sol. Grimmjow releva un regard étonné sur Ichigo qui agitait sa main en grimaçant de douleur.

– C'est moi l'abruti ? C'est moi que ta présence indispose ? Putain ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un bâtard ! Qui m'a fait l'amour toute la nuit ? Qui a pris mon sang, scellant le lien ? Qui m'a laissé une marque indélébile sur la peau ? Qui m'a murmuré au creux de l'oreille qu'il me détestait au lieu de soupirer mon prénom ? ET QUI S'EST BARRÉ SANS UN MOT AU MATIN ???

Tout en hurlant et se rapprochant de Grimmjow, Ichigo avait relevé sa tunique et montrait le bas de son dos. On pouvait y voir nettement quatre balafres blanchâtres, souvenir du coup de griffes qu'il lui avait donné cette nuit-là pour le débarrasser de ses vêtements. Les yeux du pantera s'étaient agrandis de surprise. De tout ce que le vampire avait dit, il n'avait retenu qu'une chose qui lui avait littéralement coupé le souffle.

– L'a…mour ?

Comment pouvait-il parler d'amour ? Il l'avait massacré cette nuit-là ! Il l'avait abusé, violenté, violé, humilié cette nuit-là !!

– QUOI ?? ON N'A PAS JOUER AUX CARTES ! BORDEL !

Un rire nerveux s'empara du pantera. Il était juste en train de lui dire qu'il avait fui, parce que, même s'il osait à peine se l'avouer c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait, pour rien ? Pendant cinq longues années, il s'était langui de lui et de son contact, pour rien ? Il se laissa aller au sol, secoué par des spasmes violents qui lui firent bientôt mal. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré, Ichigo et lui, durant ces cinq ans auraient pu être simplement évité s'il avait eu le courage de lui faire face au matin ?

Il se calma subitement quand un poids lui tomba sur l'estomac. Ichigo était assis sur lui, la fureur qui illuminait son regard lui promettait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure s'il ne s'arrêtait pas rapidement. Il parvint à juguler sa crise de rire mais l'atmosphère tendue du début avait laissé place à une ambiance plus joueuse. Il se releva en position assise, faisant dégringoler Ichigo sur ses cuisses.

– L'amour, hein ?

Ichigo plissa les yeux.

– Évidemment… Qu'est-ce que…

Grimmjow approcha son visage du sien.

– Je t'ai violé cette nuit-là. Tu n'étais pas sensé être consentant.

Le vampire mit un peu de temps à saisir toute la portée de ce que venait de dire le pantera mais lorsqu'il y parvint, il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et il détourna le regard puis il murmura :

– C'est pour ça que tu es parti sans rien dire ? Pas parce que tu me détestes ?

Grimmjow posa une main sur sa joue, ramenant son regard sur lui.

– Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé si durement cette nuit-là. Tu as pris pour les autres…

Un poids immense s'envola de la poitrine d'Ichigo. Il soupira, heureux, en frottant sa joue contre la main brûlante de Grimmjow, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Et attiré comme un papillon par la lumière, le pantera ne put s'empêcher de venir ravir cette bouche délicieuse pour enfin profiter d'un vrai baiser. Ce simple geste les fit glisser dans un brouillard voluptueux où le désir et la sensualité avaient tous les droits. Ils se caressèrent un long moment, sans précipitation, prenant le temps de se découvrir. Et alors qu'il lui grignotait la nuque, Grimmjow soupira :

– Fais de moi ton calice.

Ichigo s'écarta et plongea son regard dans le sien. Devant les orbes cobalts assombris par le désir, il se leva et tendit la main.

– Viens.

Grimmjow attrapa sans attendre la main tendue et se leva, le suivant jusqu'au lit où Ichigo s'arrêta. Avec des gestes lents, celui-ci lui retira ses vêtements, embrassant, çà et là, la peau qui se dévoilait. Quand il eut fini, il le fit s'asseoir contre la tête du lit et se déshabilla à son tour. Nu, il s'assit sur les hanches du pantera, geignant en sentant son sexe tendu glisser entre ses fesses. Grimmjow gronda sous la vague de plaisir et attendit, haletant, qu'Ichigo lui explique la suite. Celui-ci se pencha jusqu'à être à la hauteur de son oreille.

– Maintenant, prépares-moi et prends-moi.

Le pantera gronda et attrapa une poignée de cheveux qu'il tira pour pouvoir se jeter sur la bouche du jeune vampire. Quand il la relâcha, Ichigo se pencha vers sa table de chevet où il fouilla dans le tiroir. Il en ressortit une petite fiole qu'il ouvrit et donna à Grimmjow. Le pantera comprit et ne se fit pas prier. Il enduisit généreusement ses doigts de l'huile contenue dans la fiole qu'il reposa avant de les glisser jusqu'entre les fesses du jeune vampire qui soupirait plus fort, impatient. Ichigo s'allongea sur lui en sentant le premier doigt en lui et haleta, de plus en plus fort, à mesure que Grimmjow ouvrait son corps à sa venue. Il gémit au deuxième et cria au troisième quand il tapa sa prostate, allumant un incendie au creux de ses reins. Il murmurait, sans savoir quoi, pris dans le plaisir, contre le cou de Grimmjow.

Subitement, les doigts disparurent et il se tendit quand le sexe, bien plus gros, se fraya un passage en lui. La douleur était là mais il retint la plainte qui montait dans sa gorge. Il la voulait cette douleur, elle ne faisait qu'amplifier son besoin d'être enfin entièrement à lui, exclusivement sien. Quand il fut entièrement en lui, Ichigo se redressa en gémissant et s'attira un feulement de la part de Grimmjow. Doucement, le vampire commença à bouger, de haut en bas, glissant sur le membre dur, leur arrachant des complaintes de plaisir et des grondements de délices euphoriques. La danse était douce et lascive comme une bossa nova dansée un soir d'été à La Havane, leurs peaux se couvraient lentement de sueur tandis que leurs souffles se faisaient de plus en plus rare.

Subitement, Ichigo se jeta sur la nuque de Grimmjow qu'il perça de ses canines aiguisées. Sous la violence du plaisir qui déferla dans leurs veines, les mains du pantera se crispèrent sur les hanches du vampire, déchirant la peau, et les doigts du vampire se plantèrent dans les épaules de son compagnon. Un grondement puissant s'échappa des lèvres de Grimmjow qui, incapable de supporter plus longtemps le rythme diablement lent de leur union, le retourna et cloua le corps du vampire au lit par de puissants coups de reins. Dans le mouvement, Ichigo avait relâché sa prise sur le cou de son compagnon, le sang coulant encore au coin de ses lèvres. Au bord de la jouissance, acculé par la passion qui irradiait de son corps, Ichigo mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de la dernière partie du rite. Il murmura, haletant :

– Mords… m…oi… jus…qu'àaaaaaahh… ce que… le… sang… en…vahiiiiisse… ta… bou…che… et… em…ahh…brasse-moi.

Grimmjow obéit sans même sans rendre compte, mordant durement la chair tendre de son épaule. Ses crocs percèrent sans mal la peau et le sang jaillit, emplissant sa bouche de son goût métallique. Il but, un peu, puis, comme ordonné plus tôt, il délaissa le morceau de peau malmenée et embrassa Ichigo. Au moment où leurs langues se rencontrèrent, la jouissance vint, fulgurante et brutale, et leurs cris s'étouffèrent dans la bouche de l'autre. Grimmjow s'écroula sur le jeune vampire qui referma ses bras autour de lui.

Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, discutant un peu entre deux rounds. Grimmjow apprit que c'était parce qu'il était gravement blessé après la chasse qu'Ichigo avait bu son sang, enfin presque. Il avait léché les plaies pour qu'elles se referment et Grimmjow en léchant son sang la première nuit qu'il avait passé ensemble avait fini de créer le lien.

-

Le lendemain, Grimmjow se réveilla en premier, un Ichigo pelotonné contre lui. Il serait resté des heures à le regarder dormir mais il mourrait de faim. Doucement, il repoussa le jeune vampire, se leva, s'habilla et sortit sans faire de bruit. Il retrouva la famille d'Ichigo ainsi que Renji et Rukia qui déjeunaient tranquillement sur la terrasse, profitant des températures encore clémentes de la fin de matinée. Il fut accueilli par les sourires goguenards des plus âgés et Shirosaki ne put retenir une remarque.

– On dirait que c'était festin hier soir !!

Un rictus satisfait et fier de lui se peignit sur la face du pantera alors que sa main se posait sur les marques rougeâtres qui couvraient son cou.

Les yeux brillants de malice, Neliel en rajouta une couche :

– Où est Ichi-nii ?

– Il dort encore et il n'est pas près de se lever.

Renji posa sa tasse de thé.

– Tu m'étonnes… vu le bazar que vous avez mis cette nuit.

Un sourire en coin, Isshin intervint avant que la conversation ne dégénère :

– S'il vous plaît, les enfants, il y a des oreilles encore chastes ici.

Yuzu et Karin s'entre-regardèrent et soupirèrent. Qu'est-ce que leur père pouvait être surprotecteur parfois.

Ichigo arriva une heure plus tard et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en rencontrant les regards chargés de sous-entendus de son frère et de Renji. Il embrassa les jeunes femmes et ses sœurs en ignorant superbement les deux hommes qui, il le savait, dès qu'ils le coinceraient, lui ferait vivre un enfer. En bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il vint s'asseoir sur les cuisses de son compagnon et se cala contre lui, visiblement prêt à se rendormir, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-

-

FIN

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu!!!**

**Et n'oubliez pas Dod dans les reviews, cette histoire est autant la sienne que la mienne!!**

**Kisu**

**Noan  
**


End file.
